Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia
| image = File:PercyJackson.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = PJO Mafia | host = Abhisk & Peace | link = | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 23.05.2010 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = 1) Slick 2) Framm18 3) Molly Mae 4) harvey45 5) MissKitten (tiradejr) 6) JarZe 7) onetruth 8) DudleyDude 9) filly678 10) golfjunkie 11) Glycereine 12) Phaze (Supernova90) 13) actressgirl | first = Molly Mae | last = Framm18 harvey45 Glycereine Phaze | mvp = - | awards = - }} Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Abhisk and Peace based on the book Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It began on May 23rd, 2010 and ended in an Indy win in Day 3 (28 May 2010). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Goodies: Win if they’re the last section standing. *Percy Jackson – Has a kill per night. Has BTSC with Annabeth and Grover *Annabeth Chase – Can’t be RID, or controlled. Can learn a player’s action each night. Has BTSC with Percy and Grover. *Grover – Can learn who a killed/targeted player is. If they choose “Targeted”, choice is random on who it is. Has BTSC with Percy and Annabeth. *Sally Jackson – Protects a player, and if she gets targeted for kill at night, she has 2/3 chance of surviving and the person she protects get 100% protected. *Chiron/Mr. Brunner – Guesses a players identity, and is told whether it’s right or wrong. *Mr. D – can have 0, 1, 2, or 3 votes in lynch, and can target a player and change an RID if the player has RIDing powers *Oracle of Delphi – Can RID. If RID is correct, they can choose a player to give info to Baddies: Win if they’re the last section standing. HAS BTSC *Kronos – Has the power to control 1 person per night. *Ares – Can add anything to the night post (like in HSMafia)if it doesn’t change outcome *Luke – Appears as an Independent. Has 1 kill per night Independent: Win if they’re the last section standing. HAS BTSC *Zeus – Has 1 kill per night. *Poseidon – Can learn who Percy is but Percy will learn who Poseidon is too *Hades – Can “follow” any person and learn their action for the night Host's Summary Winning Faction Independent *Framm18: Zeus *harvey45: Poseidon *Glycereine : Hades Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Slick - Ares - Killed N2 by Percy #Framm18 - Zeus - Survived #Molly Mae - Annabeth - Killed Night 1 by Zeus #harvey45 - Hades - Survived #MissKitten (tiradejr) - Percy - Lynched Day 2 #JarZe - Grover - Killed Night 1 by Luke #onetruth - Mr.D - Lynched Day 2 #DudleyDude - Sally - Killed N2 by Zeus #filly678 - Kronos - Lynched Day 1 #golfjunkie - Luke - Lynched Day 3 #Glycereine - Poseidon - Survived #Phaze (Supernova90) - Oracle of Delphi - Survived #actressgirl - Chiron - Killed N3 by Zeus Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games